Frozen Hearts
by QroZpinTheDoctorTorchwick
Summary: Something is lurking on the horizon, a fury like no other. As death knocks at the door, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee will become closer than they once thought possible, and all hell is going to break loose.
1. Chapter 1

**My second fanfic. A white rose fanfic, that I will take seriously when it comes to typing this. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Unum. Change.**

Ruby Rose felt a sharp pain in her side, as she shakily stood she felt warmth forming around the pain. She got to her feet and yelped as the pain overwhelmed her. She landed on her bloody and scraped knees, gasping for breath, blood flowing from the corner of her mouth.

Cinder slowly walked over to the young huntress and took hold of her throat.

"Why do you keep fighting?" Cinder asked softly as she studied Ruby's bloodied and beaten body.

Ruby strained to face Cinder. She was clenching her teeth, she was obviously furious.

"Answer me you little brat." Cinder ordered.

Ruby smirked and chuckled softly.

Cinder was taken aback. "Why the hell are you laughing? Aren't you scared?"

Ruby shook her head, then locked eyes with Cinder. "For everyone you took away from us...from me." Ruby's voice was strained and weak.

Cinder sighed and punched the small girl hard. "Give up Ruby, it's over!"

"Not...not until you've been stopped." Ruby shakily stood, gasping for breath and holding her side as blood slipped through her fingers, coating the ground beneath her.

Cinder rolled her eyes and conjured her bow, taking aim.

Ruby drew Crescent Rose in Scythe form and smiled. She squeezed the trigger. Usually she'd have gone flying towards her enemy, and sliced them apart, but instead of the small explosion of the rifle...a faint clicking filled the air.

Ruby's eyes filled with horror as Cinder drew an arrow.

"Goodbye Ruby Rose." She let the arrow go.

Ruby yelped.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"RUBY!" Weiss sat up in bed yelling her team leader's name, tears streaming down her cheeks, sweat coating her entire body.

She looked around the room frantically and realized she was in the dorm, and a shocked Yang Xiao-Long and Blake Belladonna were staring at her with utterly confused expressions.

Weiss blinked a few times and then composed herself. "I apologize. Ruby appeared in my dream and completely messed everything up. I suppose when I was yelling at her in my dream, I must have woke in the middle of yelling."

Yang glanced to Blake, the two still very confused.

Weiss sighed and stood, stretching.

"Where is Ruby anyway?" Weiss asked quietly.

Yang covered her mouth and giggled as Blake walked over to Weiss and tapped her shoulder.

Weiss looked to her, partly confused. "Yes?"

Blake pointed under Weiss and the white haired girl looked below her.

Ruby was still asleep and on her stomach, Weiss's feet on the leader's back.

Weiss yelped and jumped off Ruby, and sighing. "RUBY! WAKE UP!" Weiss ordered.

Ruby yelped and sat up, drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

The image of Ruby kneeling in a puddle of her own blood, as blood poured from the side of her mouth flashed in Weiss's mind and she flinched.

"You okay Weiss?" Yang asked after noticing the girl flinch.

Weiss nodded and sighed. "She's more of a mess than normal, it surprised me is all. I thought after a year of living in the same dorm I had seen her at her worst but I guess not."

Ruby drowsily looked between her teammates and smiled. "Hey guys, what time is it?" She asked with her soft voice.

"Six o'clock." Blake responded as she made her bed. The young faunus was already dressed for class, her black bow tied around her ears.

Ruby rubbed her eyes and looked to Yang who was dressed for her morning jog, and Weiss who seemed to have just woken up. _That's weird_. Ruby thought to herself.

"Weiss did you just wake up?" Ruby asked as she stood and stretched.

"No, I just showered, brushed my teeth and did my hair, just to wear my nightgown to class today." Weiss said sarcastically.

Ruby, still groggy, didn't notice Weiss's sarcastic tone. "Why though?"

Weiss groaned. "I was being sarcastic you dolt! Gah!" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and grabbed her clothes, heading to the bathroom to get ready.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yang was jogging through Vale with Sun and Neptune, the three chatting about the Vytal festival that was soon to come when she ran into something solid.

She landed on her rear and rubbed her head, looking up she saw Penny.

"Sal-u-tations Ruby's sister Yang!" Penny said cheerfully to the blonde with a small wave.

Yang smiled and stood, patting Penny's head softly. "Hey Penny, what's up?" Yang asked as Sun and Neptune watched.

"Many things! Like the Vytal festival, General Ironwood preparing for the festival and Winter Schnee is coming!" Penny said excitedly.

Yang smiled at the young redhead's excitement, before a question popped into her head. "Who's Winter Schnee?" Neptune asked as he popped into the conversation.

Penny looked utterly shocked at Neptune's question. "How do you not know of ?! She's the older sister of Weiss Schnee, one of General Ironwood's most trusted and skilled fighters!" Penny yelled.

"Got a picture?" Sun asked as he calmly walked over to the group.

"Of course!" Penny pulled a picture of Winter and Ironwood from her pocket and held it up for the trio.

"Meh, not much to look at." Was Neptune's comment.

"Yeah, she looks like she'd be colder than Ice Queen" Sun commented with a chuckle.

The two looked to Yang expecting to hear a hilarious pun about Winter, only to find that Yang was staring at the picture, smirking mischievously like she does when she forms an insane "plan" of sorts.

Sun and Neptune looked between each other and mumbled something. They turned back to Yang, about to tease her, only to find her, and the half of the photo with Winter on it were gone.

"Wha? Where'd she go?" Sun asked, dumbfounded.

Penny who looked quite surprised, perhaps scared, shrugged.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A scruffy, rugged black and grey haired man, was stumbling through the halls of Beacon, and he reeked of booze. He sighed and stood straight. He heard her before she appeared.

Glynda Goodwitch stepped out of one of the dorms behind him, though something was off.

The man spun around, a witty comment just about to escape as he realized what was... _off_.

She was limping, and her leg was heavily bandaged, a trickle of blood oozing from a spot in the bandages.

The man's eye's widened and he rushed over to her. "G-Glynda?" He asked softly.

Glynda sighed and looked up at him as she spoke. "If you must wonder young ma-" Her voice caught as she recognized the man.

"What the hell happened?" Qrow asked/demanded.  
She straightened her glasses and took his hand, as she limped towards an elevator down the hall.

"I'll tell you later, we need to get to Ozpin's office now." She said angrily.

Qrow stopped her easily. _That was way too easy_. He thought to himself.

"Glynda, what the hell happened to my friend?" He asked as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the elevator.

She sighed and leaned back. "Someone was in the communication tower during the school dance, and I went to investigate...when I arrived, there was a woman in all black. She attacked me and….she dropped the roof on me...and my leg was crushed." She said softly.

Qrow grimaced as his next question popped into his head. "Did she use two swords, and a bow?"

Glynda nodded, looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

 **Meanwhile** """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ruby idly sat alone under a tree in front of the school, deep in thought when someone tapped her shoulder.

Velvet, the rabbit faunus smiled down to her. "Hey there Ruby, whatcha doing?" She asked in her australian accent.

"Hey Velvet...I'm just thinking." Ruby replied with a smile.

"Must be something important, you looked really deep in thought...mind if I ask what it was? That you were thinking about?" Velvet asked as she sat down next to Ruby.

Ruby looked around and sighed, leaning close to Velvet. "I'm thinking about Weiss." Ruby admitted.

"Her sister's coming to watch her fight in the festival...and I'm worried the added pressure might mess her up a bit...you know how Weiss is...she's all….Weissy!" Ruby gestured causing Velvet to chuckle.

"Ruby, Weiss comes from one of the most well known families in the world, and she's destined to own it one day. It may be her sister, but I'm sure she's probably relieved to have her sister visit, or maybe excited...I bet she's probably mentioned you to her." Velvet said with a smirk.

Ruby's eyes widened. "I need to be well behaved so I can impress her sister, so she doesn't decide to take Weiss home!" Ruby yelled determinedly.

Velvet facepalmed. "Ruby, it isn't Winter's decision. Weiss will be fine, trust me, she's Weiss after all."

Ruby sighed and leaned against the tree, closing her eyes. "You're right...I'm thinking way to hard on this...thanks Velvet."

Velvet nodded. "No problem Ruby, anything for one of my best friends."

Ruby smiled and slowly stood, opening her eyes. "I should probably go find my team, classes start in an hour."

Velvet stood and smiled. "Talk at lunch?"

"Course." Ruby turned to leave when she felt the ground begin to shake.

"What was that?" Velvet asked as she steadied herself.

The ground slowly stopped and Ruby looked over to her. "Earthquake, or Yang in the gym."

Velvet nodded.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The elevator door to Ozpin's office opened and Qrow stepped inside, about to yell at his oldest friend when the ground began to shake. He stumbled, nearly dropping Glynda.

Ozpin and James were looking at hologram of the city.

"Qrow, so nice of you to make it." Ozpin said as he sipped from his coffee.

Qrow stalked over to Oz's chair and set her down, before walking over to the silver haired man. "What the hell's with the earthquake Oz?" Qrow asked impatiently.

"We're going over that now Qrow." James said angrily.

"Well? Spill it, I just nearly dropped our wicked witch of the south because of it, and they've been happening since 1 this morning!" Qrow yelled.

James turned to the hologram and it zoomed out to show the surrounding terrain. The largest mountain was highlighted red.

"Seismic readings put the epicenter inside the mountain. Like somethings moving in there." James said softly, his expression grim.

"What we know so far about the area is that supposedly an extremely powerful Grimm is trapped there, and when there is enough negativity nearby…" Ozpin sipped his coffee, glancing to Qrow.

"It'll come for the city." Qrow finished, knowing the legends.

James and Ozpin nodded.

"We sent a team of huntsman in to deal with it and the moment they got close to the mountain, their Aura vanished." James said as he turned to Qrow.

"We think that our enemy is there...you know their capabilities best..so, we'd like to ask-" James continued before being interrupted.

"What team?" Qrow asked, anger filling his voice.

"A team made of Yatsuhashi of team CFVY, Pyrrha Nikos of JNPR, Carden of CRDL, and Blake of RWBY." Ozpin said softly, noticeably upset. "We sent Glynda to check on them…"

"But I was ambushed and rushed back by Peter." Glynda added.

Qrow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They're dead Oz...you know they are."

Oz remained silent, glaring out his window at the ominous mountain, miles away.

"Ozpin?" James asked, as he stepped towards his friend.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"How much longer do I have to wait for the next phase of the plan?" Adam asked the black haired woman.

"Not much longer dear Adam. It's only a matter of time." Cinder Fall said, smirking as she stared at the mountain above. "It's only a matter of time." Her amber eyes glowed gold.

Adam sighed and glared at the mountain. "What's so special about the mountain?" He asked softly as he stepped towards her.

"Your revolution." Cinder said as if it was obvious. She slowly approached the bull faunus and cupped his cheek. "Be patient. We're very close to victory."

Adam lurched back, as if her touch stung. He sighed and turned to his tent, walking off silently, his hand beckoning Cinder to follow, and she did.

Emerald and Mercury had watched the exchange.

Emerald locked eyes with Mercury and they giggled to each other. "They're so into each other! It's like they can't be apart!" Emerald said as she laughed.

Mercury nodded in agreement when a loud roar rang out, freezing them in place.

"I never need to hear that again." Emerald said as her bones seemed to be frozen solid.

Mercury nodded and swallowed hard.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Outside Beacon, a young faunus girl was crawling towards the school, a trail of blood behind her. Her eyes barely stayed open as she saw Ozpin and a grey and black haired man with a sword running towards her. " !" Ozpin yelled before Blake Belladonna passed out from blood loss.

 **END of chapter one. I hope it was enjoyable, leave comments of all kind below, I'll do my best to respond. Have a good one my lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Duo**

Beacon was gone, flames covered the land, Vale a crater where millions had perished in a single moment. Ruby Rose stared in horror as the one responsible flew over the mountains in the distance. Cinder Fall stood behind her, smiling. "It's beautiful isn't it? And this is all because none of you were strong enough to protect those you love." Cinder whispered.

Ruby slowly turned and locked eyes with the woman. "You lost someone too...you lost all of your friends…"

"They weren't my friends. They were my….toys." Cinder said as she smirked, her blades forming in her hands. "Speaking of toys...I'm done playing with you." Cinder rammed her sword into Ruby's chest.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ruby Rose sat up lightning quick in bed, drenched in sweat. Her heart was racing, and her breathing ragged. She sighed and laid back down only to feel something next to her.

 _Zwei isn't that big...and he usually sleeps on yang's bed..._ Ruby thought to herself.

She turned over very slowly and her eyes widened. Weiss was curled up, obviously having a nightmare by the way she was twitching and scrunching her nose.

Ruby sighed and smiled, leaning on her elbow she gently stroked Weiss's hair.

Weiss flinched at first and seemed to almost wake up, so Ruby began to sing a soft melody that calmed the fragile looking heiress. She kissed Weiss's head and layed down, wrapping her arms around her. "Goodnight Weiss." Ruby whispered.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Junior's club was full of people as usual, many hunters and huntresses. The middle-aged club owner had grown a soft spot for them since the "blondie" as he called her had begun frequenting his club.

Yang Xiao-Long sat at the end of the bar, sipping a virgin (Alcohol free) strawberry twist. She looked troubled.

Junior approached her cautiously, cleaning a wine glass. "'Sup blondie?" He asked.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Not much Junior...and it's sir." She joked before her smile disappeared.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you this down since the attack on Vale…" Junior said softly, obviously concerned.

Yang sighed and looked up. "One of my friends….her name's Blake. She has beef with the rest of the Schnee family. Our teammate Weiss's big sister Winter is coming here, and...can you keep a secret?" Yang asked, her expression serious.

Junior nodded and leaned close.

"My sister loves having Weiss around, but if something happens between Blake and Winter or if Winter finds out about Blake...I'm worried she'll take Weiss away and Ruby will be devastated." Yang said before taking a large sip of her drink.

Junior nodded and stepped back. "Blondie, there are some things in life you can't control, such as determined women, teenaged girls or boys, monsters, crazy thoughts, and forces of nature." He set the wine glass down. "But when it comes to being on a team at Beacon, whether you're faunus or human, you're accepted for who you are as a person, not by species or skin color. But by the person you are. And if I know you, you won't let anything bad happen, because blondie…"

She looked up at him.

"You're a motherfucking force of nature." He said with a smile.

Yang grinned and hugged Junior, nearly breaking his back. "Thanks junior...I really needed that."

"Anytime! Now please stop killing me!" Junior gasped when she let go.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Blake Belladonna opened her eyes and sighed. She slowly and painfully sat up in bed, looking around the room, slowly realizing she was in the infirmary.

"Ah, you're awake." An unfamiliar voice said from the doorway.

Blake's eyes slowly drifted to the man in the doorway. His black and grey hair slicked back, red eyes, a form fitting **(Badass)** outfit, and a flask with his symbol on it.

"Am...I in Beacon's infirmary?" Blake asked softly, her voice weak and hoarse.

"Where did you think you were? Atlas?" Qrow slowly walked over to her, setting his flask in his pocket as he pulled a chair over and sat down.

Blake sighed and glared at the man for a moment. "Who are you?"

"The names Qrow. Qrow Branwen **(James. James Bond)** I'm Ruby Rose's uncle." He said with a smirk.

Blake's eye's widened. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" Blake went to hold out her hand but her arm refused to work, and an explosive wave of pain erupted from the limb. She flinched and yelped, tearing up at the pain.

"Take it easy kid, skip the formalities for now." He ordered, concern plainly filling his voice.

She nodded and laid back, looking up at Qrow. "Why are you here ?" She asked, her curiosity peaking.

"I'm here because Ozpin's concerned about the safety of Vale and the world. The reason I'm sitting next to you is because I need to know what happened on that mountain." Qrow said as he leaned back, crossing his arms.

Blake thought back to the mission and tears began to form. "They're...they're all gone…" She choked out.

"I already guessed that. I need to know who did it, and what you found." Qrow said, the urgency obvious in his voice.

Blake nodded, fighting back the tears. "We arrived at the mountain two days ago. It was late so we set up camp at the base of the mountain. At some point in the middle of the night we were ambushed."

"By who?" Qrow asked as he leaned forward.

"The white fang. They took Yatsu and Carden...and they killed them...then they chased me and Pyrrha up the mountain...when we got to the top, hundreds of Grimm appeared! We tried our best, but this woman-"

"Woman? What did she look like?" Qrow interrupted, standing up as he did, and placing his hands on Blake's shoulders.

"She wore…a red dress...and she had black hair.." Blake said softly.

"Anything else?" Qrow asked, the urgency in his voice growing.

"She...seemed to be able to form dust and weapons out of thin air….and she….she killed Pyrrha! She turned her to ash!" Blake broke down into tears.

Qrow did the only thing he knew how to do, he hugged the young girl, and stayed there until she fell asleep.

Twenty minutes later the elevator to Ozpin's office opened and Qrow stormed out.

"Oz, we need to talk now." Qrow announced as he approached the silver haired man's desk.

"What about?" Ozpin asked as he looked up from his desk, taking a small sip of coffee.

"The girl talked. We have a major problem. That woman I told you about, the one who attacked the maiden…" Qrow slowly walked over to the window, placing his fist against it. "She's on that mountain."

Ozpin set his mug down. "Are you sure?"

"The girl described her using powers only a maiden could use." Qrow said dryly.

Ozpin sighed and stood, walking over to Qrow. "What else did she say?"

"The white fang are there too. My guess is they've got a whole army over there, just itching to tear us a new one." Qrow looked over to Ozpin.

"And what do you suggest we do? Bomb the mountain? Send an army of our own to war with them? These are things we cannot do Qrow. These ideas could instill panic in Vale, and create more negativity, furthering the White Fang's plans." Ozpin said calmly as he walked back to his desk.

"I wasn't going to suggest that at all." Qrow said softly. "Though...they do sound awesome, I agree. We can't do anything…"

"...But wait." Ozpin finished for Qrow.

Qrow nodded and sighed. "How's Ruby doing?" He asked.

"Well, she's certainly been a busy student, I can assure you." Ozpin chuckled.

Qrow smirked. "How so?"

"She caught the sociopath Roman Torchwick, helped...stop a train full of explosives from taking out half of Vale, defended the city from a Grimm invasion, stopped multiple robberies of Dust from the local stores and docks, and finally has become very attached to a Schnee." Ozpin said before sipping from his coffee.

"Which Schnee?" Qrow asked with wide eyes.

"Weiss." Ozpin smirked. "What's wrong Qrow?"

"Nothing, just can't see how someone in my family can be friends with the ice princess." Qrow said, a bit shellshocked.

Ozpin chuckled. "Welcome to the real world Qrow."

Qrow scoffed and the two chuckled.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Weiss slowly woke to the strange smell of strawberries. ' _What the?'_ She opened one eye slowly before going wide eyed. She recognized Ruby's shirt immediately. She swallowed hard, slowly looking up. Ruby thankfully was still asleep, her hair a mess from bed head, covering her eyes.

' _Oh god it's adorable!'_ Weiss internally screamed before slowly, and without waking Ruby, slid out of the top bunk. She gathered her things and went into the bathroom. She started the shower and hummed a soft tune to herself.

Ruby woke to the sound of humming, and water running. Her arm was still warm, and the spot where Weiss had been was also still warm, yet there was no Weiss.

She slowly sat up, stretching and yawning.

She slid out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She grabbed her brush and stepped in front of the mirror. She brushed her hair to how it usually looked. Then she brushed her teeth, before realizing there was a familiar combat skirt on the counter.

Her eyes widened and she turned slowly to the shower where she locked eyes with a naked Weiss.

"GET OUT YOU DOLT!" Weiss threw Blake's soap at Ruby, causing the leader to scream and run out, slipping as she did, landing with a thud before scrambling away.

Weiss's cheeks were as red as Yang's eyes. "Dolt." She said softly to herself before she continued cleaning herself.

Ruby's entire face was as red as her uniform. "I'm sorry!" She yelled out before getting dressed, and heading out. She got halfway down the hall when she saw a familiar Maroon cape.

"UNCLE QROW!" She yelled.

She raced at full speed through the busy hallway to the beloved Uncle who was in the middle of turning.

She tackled him in a hug.

"Hey kiddo." Qrow said as he stood, and rustled her hair. "How's it going?"

"There awesome! Did you miss me?" She asked.

He smirked. "Nope."

"Liar!" She hugged his head and he chuckled.

"Alright, settle down kiddo, I only have a little free time and I can't miss your sister, she might throw a tantrum."

Ruby giggled and nodded. "She should be here any minute."

And as if on cue, Yang appeared in the doorway to the school. "UNCLE QROW!?" She yelled before seeing him.

She flew at him almost as fast as Ruby and tackled him in a hug. "IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" She yelled.

"Same to you...kiddo." Qrow said as a sharp pain went through his back.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Glynda's voice said softly.

The three looked up to see a well rested and healed Glynda Goodwitch a few feet away.

"Not at all !" Ruby said as she stepped back.

"No, no problem!" Yang quickly stood and stepped back as well.

Qrow stood and dusted himself off, before turning to Glynda. "What's up?" He asked.

"Come with me, it's important." She said before turning and marching off.

"Guess I'm in trouble, catch you later kids." Qrow fist bumped both kids before following Glynda.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ozpin sighed and sipped his coffee. The man normally never left Beacon, but today, having his three best friends present at his school, he decided for the first time in a long time he would take a stroll through Vale. He was passing the dust shop that Roman Torchwick, the red haired sociopath thief had robbed one year ago. Now it was fully repaired and with the recent Grimm attack a month ago, it had gotten a lot of business from the local huntsmen and huntresses, even Beacon had been buying surpluses of Dust from the shop as to supply their students with an ample amount.

He cracked a small smile before heading on his way. He studied those around him as he went on his way, their eyes lighting up as they recognized the prestigious academy's headmaster. He smiled and waved to everyone, partially so they thought of him as a kind man, but mostly because it was the right thing to do.

He arrived at the local park sooner than he thought and he smiled inwardly, making his way to the other end, where the binoculars were. He approached the silver mounted eyeglasses and pulled a quarter from his pocket. He placed it inside and aimed it towards the mountains. He zoomed in, before spotting his targeted mountain. The sides of the large grey tomb of stone were cracked, and in very rough shape. He grimaced and moved his view downwards. His breath hitched and he gritted his teeth.

The red spiked hair, and black bull horns were a dead give away. _I see. Adam Taurus really is here, this a major problem_. He thought to himself.

"See something you like?" A bone chilling voice asked.

Ozpin spun around and came face to face with a black haired and amber eyed woman he didn't recognize.

"Nothing in particular." He said softly, hiding the alertness in his voice.

"You're a terrible liar." The woman said with a smirk.

"Well beautiful women seem to make me let my guard down. Good thing you're not one." He said, the alertness creeping into his voice.

The woman chuckled. "Feisty. I like that in a man." She whispered while placing a hand on his chest.

He stepped back, and sighed. "I should get back to my school. It's not like a headmaster to abandon his students for so long." He glared at her a moment longer before pushing past her and heading back.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ruby Rose giggled to herself as she drew a picture of her team fighting Roman Torchwick. She looked up to her partner Weiss who seemed to be focused on everything but Ruby, and Professor Port. Ruby knit her brow and turned to Yang, nudging her sister gently.

"Hm?" Yang looked down to Ruby who gestured to Weiss.

Yang tilted her head, confused. She had never seen the heiress so off task. ' _What's up with you?_ ' Yang wondered.

"Weiss, you okay?" Yang whispered.

Weiss blinked a few times before turning to Yang and Ruby. "Yeah, why?"

"You look like Ruby on the first day of classes." Yang answered.

Ruby nodded in agreement.

Weiss felt heat crawling into her cheeks, and sighed. "Guess I'm just a bit tired is all…"

"But you slept just fine in m-" Ruby was saying just before Weiss covered her mouth, her cheeks a bright pink.

Yang raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I won't ask. Just worrying 'about you is all." Yang chuckled.

Half an hour later class was over and they had free time. The three were walking outside when Glynda approached them.

" -Long, please come with me." Glynda said softly.

"Am I in trouble?" Yang asked, a bit worried.

"No, just please come with me." Glynda turned and started heading off.

"Guess I'll catch you guys later!" Yang said as she followed Glynda.

"See ya sis!" Ruby called after her, before turning to Weiss. "Looks like it's just us!" Ruby yelled with a bright smile.

Weiss sighed and turned to reprimand her about yelling when they locked eyes, and her heart fluttered. ' _What the heck?!_ ' She screamed in her head as she bowed her head and shook it. "Ruby please don't yell." She asked softly.

"Oh...sorry Weiss! Just excited is all!" Ruby smiled wider and took Weiss's hand. "I was hoping for a day like this, come on! I want to treat you to something!" Ruby yelled as she dragged Weiss behind her, rose petals falling behind them **(And hitting poor Weiss in the face)**

 **That's it for now, next chapter will begin soon, I promise, and I'm sorry for not posting recently, been a bit busy is all, see ya later loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is all about Ruby and Weiss's day together, Blake and Yang are also in this one, but it's just them for this chapter. Also this takes place between Volumes 2 and 3. Glynda's injuries and Blake's were so bad that their Aura's couldn't begin healing them until after a bit of natural healing.**

 **Chapter Tribus**

Ruby sped to Vale as fast she could, Weiss in tow, the heiress screaming at her partner for going so fast.

Ruby giggled at her partner's complaint's, smiling back at her, Weiss's face going red as she fell silent, looking away.

Ruby slowly came to a stop and turned to Weiss who was recovering. "Here it is!"

Weiss opened her mouth to complain before she realized what they were looking at. An old ice cream shop, decorated with colorful lights of all kind sat in front of them. Weiss closed her mouth, turning to Ruby. "If you wanted Ice cream, just ask, I could buy you some anyt-"

"Nope." Ruby interrupted.

"What?" Weiss was a bit surprised.

"I said no, because today, I'm treating you to Ice cream." Ruby said with a triumphant smile.

"Ruby, you couldn't affo-"

"I did a whole bunch of solo missions, and odd jobs to save up enough to treat you for the day Weiss. So stop complaining, and let's go inside!" Ruby gently took Weiss's hands into her own and led her inside the sparkling ice cream shop.

One of the workers, a young woman, went wide eyed and ducked into the back of the shop, keeping herself hidden from the two.

"I'll have a triple scoop mega cookie dough ice cream cone please!" Ruby asked politely.

"I'll have strawberry please." Weiss said.

"Strawberry?" Ruby asked. "I thought you'd like mint or vanilla…"

"Nope. I love strawberry, best flavor ever, as long as something's strawberry I'd love a taste of it." Weiss said cheerfully as she took her ice cream from the cashier.

Ruby's face turned dark red at a sudden thought before she cleared her head. "Let's go, I want to show you something else!" Ruby said softly, yet still excitedly.

 **Meanwhile at Beacon Infirmary**

Blake Belladonna looked over at the door as it opened, expecting Qrow or Ozpin to come in, but instead Glynda came inside. "You have a visitor." She said before leaving the room.

Blake knit her brow just as Yang walked inside, lavender eyes going red and wide at the sight of her. "BLAKE!" She screeched as she rushed to the Faunus side. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" She asked as she took her hands into hers, and wrapped an arm around her, burying her head in her partner's shoulder.

"Just...a really rough mission is all…" Blake said softly. She had been here a couple days, and her Aura was just now starting to heal her, thankfully it took the pain away so Yang's actions felt like normal.

"Don't lie!" Yang yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks before bursting into steam.

"Nothing…" Blake said softly.

"BLAKE WHAT HA-" Yang was interrupted as Blake pressed her lips to hers.

After a long moment the two broke the kiss. "Blake...what happened?" Yang asked softly and calmly.

"We got ambushed by Ursi, and they overran us...luckily I got away.." Blake adeptly lied.

Yang tightened her hold and sobbed. "I should have been there!" She yelled.

The images of the earlier events on the mountain flashed in Blake's. "No...no its better you weren't..because if….if I lost you Yang…" Her voice trailed off and hot tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Yang softly planted a kiss on the Faunus lips before pulling back. "I promise Blake, you'll never lose me." She pulled Blake's head against her chest and the two stayed like that for a long time.

Meanwhile, in the teacher's lounge, the door was locked. Inside, Qrow and Glynda laid on the couch, holding each other tight, their clothes strewn about around the room.

Glynda's eyes were closed as she listened to Qrow's breathing.

"Glynda." Qrow said softly.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. "Yes Qrow?" She asked.

Qrow smiled. "I care about you. You know that right?" He asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

She chuckled. "Qrow, I know you do...what's this about?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that….my love for you isn't because of all the….amazing sex…its because of who you are….I just need to know that you know this." He said softly, while cupping her cheek.

Her face went deep red. "I know….Qrow….what's going on?"

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Glynda...will y-"

The building shook violently and the two were thrown to the floor, a loud "Sorry!" From Nora Valkyrie could be heard from outside.

Qrow groaned, Glynda smiling and sitting atop his back. "You were saying?"

"...Another time...for now, please go punish the pancake demon child before she brings the building down….please." He said as he rubbed his chin.

Glynda chuckled and started getting dressed, Qrow doing the same.

They stopped in front of the door and embraced, Qrow placing a single kiss on her forehead and whispering. "I love you."

"And I you." She whispered back while placing a kiss on his chin, the two straightening their clothes and then heading out.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ruby and Weiss walked out of the local theater smiling widely. "That movie was awesome!" Ruby yelled.

"I agree. The gore was a bit excessive though but, it was still a very good movie." Weiss said happily.

"Did you hear that girl scream?" Ruby asked suddenly.

Weiss somehow paled. "Y-yeah, why?"

"It sounded like she was right next to us, did you see her?"

"N-no, why?" Weiss stammered.

"Because she has one heck of a set of pipes. Bet her boyfriend loves her." Ruby giggled slyly. **(RUBY YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO KNOW THIS OH GOD!)**

Weiss sighed and shrugged. They continued on in silence for a few minutes before Ruby stopped and sighed. "Weiss...can...I tell you something?" She looked extremely troubled.

"Of course, anything Ruby, what's up?" Weiss asked, a bit curious already.

"Don't...tell anyone….but I'm a…lesbian." Ruby whispered.

Weiss shrugged. "Meh, I am too, what's so bad about people knowing?"

Ruby looked flat out broken. "YOU'RE A LESBIAN!?" She screeched.

"Yeah." Weiss said just like she would if someone asked her if she liked pizza.

"...oh….and I guess cause I didn't want you getting teased or something about being paired with a lesbian…" Ruby mumbled.

Weiss burst into laughter and dropped to her knees. "Ruby! I'm Weiss Schnee! I get teased all the time for my father, I wouldn't care if people teased me because of you...honestly I'd just freeze them solid for making fun of the girl I l-" Weiss caught herself and cleared her throat. "L-live with!" She finished.

Ruby giggled and helped her up, before hugging her. "Weiss...you're awesome!" She giggled some more, and soon Weiss joined in, and they laughed for about fifteen minutes.

Meanwhile at the mountain.

The tunnels to the center were complete and now Cinder was inspecting the tunnel to the main chamber. She slid her slender hand over the walls as she walked, smiling to herself. "Everything's coming along perfectly." She coed.

She entered the chamber and smiled at the secret. "I can't wait to wake you up." She said a tad excitedly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ruby and Weiss were heading back to Beacon, their hands full of bags for the shopping they had done, Ruby's mouth was full of cotton candy, and Weiss was staring off in space. It was becoming dark now, and they were passing by the park, the sun setting in the distance. Ruby's eyes widened and she grabbed Weiss's wrist, taking off into the park, and to the very edge of the cliffside that lead to the mountains.

Weiss snapped back to reality. "Ruby...what are we doing here? We need to be heading back to Beacon right now!" She chastised.

"I know, but I want you to see this with me...just watch." She smiled to Weiss and the heiress muttered, "Fine."

Ruby turned around and to Weiss she was silhouetted by the setting sun, golden rays surrounding the girl.

Weiss was speechless, the sight before her was the most amazing and beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Ruby...this is beautiful…." Weiss muttered as she stepped beside her friend.

Ruby slowly took hold of Weiss's hand and looked over at her. "Weiss….I need to tell you something…"

Weiss looked over to her. "What is it?"

Ruby took a deep breath. "Weiss...I lo-"

Ruby froze, a thundering echo filled the air, the people around them began to scream as they began to run in all directions.

Weiss's eyes widened, tears exploding forth.

Ruby's vision was going blurry. She felt a sharp pain in her chest, and felt warm liquid pouring from the pain. "Weiss?" She took a step towards Weiss who was as white as her dress, tears flowing like a waterfall down her cheeks. Ruby felt her breath leave her as she watched the world speed towards her. She landed hard on the sidewalk, and fell silent, unable to move.

"RUBY!" Weiss shrieked.

 **That's it for now, I had to speed through this one, cause of personal stuff, hope you enjoyed it, also if you're wondering what happened to Ruby, you'll find out in the next chapter, which I hope to be longer, Alright, see ya later my lovelies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four, this one is going to be well weird I guess, anyways, enjoy!**

"RUBY!" Weiss Schnee shrieked as she dropped to her knees, clutching her friend.

The shooter smiled smugly to himself and strolled off into the frenzied people.

Ruby coughed hard and sighed. "I'm fine, my Aura protected me." Ruby said as she rubbed her stomach. "Just got the wind knocked out of me."

Weiss sighed in relief and looked over to see a young boy who was shaking.

His father called over. "I'm so sorry! He got a hold of my weapon, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay!" Ruby yelled back.

As the father chastised the boy, Weiss helped her to her feet. "Well, that spoils the day." Weiss said irritably.

Ruby flicked Weiss's cheek. "Don't be so sour Weiss, it was an accident." Ruby said cheerfully."

Weiss rolled her eyes and checked her scroll. "It's late Ruby, and I want to go home and study, so can we go dolt?"

Ruby was about to counter when she yawned and nodded in surrender.

A half an hour later they were back at Beacon, and quickly hurried back to their dorm, but as they approached it, they noticed JNPR was in the hall, their faces red.

"What's up guys?" Ruby asked, causing the team to jump.

"I think…." Jaune began but couldn't finish before Nora yelled, "Yang and Blake are booping!"

Ren covered Nora's mouth and sighed. "I'll get the duct tape." He went into JNRP's dorm, dragging Nora behind, and then sound's of tape could be heard, then a window shattering, and then Ren walked back out. "I taped her to the wall."

Weiss looked between the two and furrowed her brow. "Where's Pyrrha?"

Jaune remained silent.

Ren placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's gone, her and Blake's group were ambushed by a large number of powerful Grimm, and….they're gone, only Blake survived."

Ruby's eyes went wide and she quickly hugged Jaune, who broke down to tears.

Weiss stared blankly, unable to move.

' _Pyrrha….lost...to Grimm?'_ Weiss covered her mouth and leaned against the wall. "I'm so sorry…" Weiss whispered.

Ren sighed. "We cannot allow this setback to bring us down. Pyrrha would want us to….to…." Ren went silent as tears rolled down his cheeks, in seconds, Nora, with a chunk of wall still taped to her back, gently hugged Ren, and they remained silent.

 **Meanwhile in RWBY's dorm**

The tape recorder hooked to the amp kept blaring Yang and Blake's funtimes from the past, as to keep people from becoming suspicious of their whereabouts. They weren't allowed out of the dorms after nine, but tonight….they needed to go somewhere.

The two sat down on the beach to Beacon's south side, silently comforting each other.

This always calmed them both down, to be near each other, and on a nice, cool, sandy beach. It was magical during the day, but at night...it was the most amazing thing ever, other than the genius of Monty Oum of course.

"Yang?" Blake asked softly.

"Yeah?" Yang looked down to Blake.

"I love you."

"I love you more, my purrfect love." Yang smirked.

Blake rolled her eyes and nuzzled Yang. "Promise me you'll never leave me?"

Yang nodded. "It would be the end of my world if I didn't have you Blake...I promise."

 **Morning, JNPR dorm.**

Due to the sounds of Blake and Yang gettin it on', Ruby and Weiss had stayed at JNPR's dorm instead, and HAD fallen asleep in different beds, that was until….another nightmare caused Ruby to get in bed with Weiss.

"Weiss?" Ruby whispered.

"Mm?" Weiss grunted.

"Who would win, Ozpin, or Glynda?"

"Glynda."

"But what if-"

"Glynda." Weiss responded quickly.

"Okay...also, we need to go get changed…"

Weiss slowly opened her eyes. "Why does it sound like yo-" Weiss yelped when she found Ruby laying next to her, and fell out of the bed.

Jaune chuckled, before Ren walked out of the bathroom. "You should too Jaune, class starts in half an hour."

"Fine fine, you girls should go wake your team mates up, there's not much time." Jaune said to Ruby.

Weiss had already left, without a sound somehow.

Ruby said she'd see them later and went into the RWBY dorm, and quickly got dressed.

She was going to grab crescent Rose when Weiss poked her.

"I refuse to touch it, but can you move your sister's dirty panties?" Weiss asked.

Ruby giggled and nodded, quickly heading into the bathroom, and removed the "biohazard" from the shower, so Weiss had peace of mind.

Ruby then realized her sister and Blake were missing.

There was a note on the back of the door that said, "Went into town with permission, have fun."

Ruby frowned and showed Weiss when she exited the shower.

Weiss scoffed. "Typical of your sister, always skipping classes, seriously, how does she expect to become a huntress if all she does i-" The building shook, knocking Weiss and Ruby to the ground.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"An earthquake you dolt." Weiss quickly stood and dusted herself off, before checking the clock. "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" She grabbed Ruby's wrist and raced off to class, team JN(P)R following closely behind.

 **The mountain.**

It thirsted for blood, death was all it wanted, but not its own, it wanted death for those who had trapped it here. It's chains were frail, and weak, but not weak enough, not yet.

The tainted ones that had begun to free it, worked through the sun and the moon's cycles, and now it knew it only needed to wait a little longer, but thankfully not too long, before its time would come.

" _Soon."_ A female of the tainted ones, one who possessed half the power of old whispered as she slid her tiny pink appendage on its hide.

It let out a deep growl to let her know it heard her.

She smiled and then left it to wait.

 **An hour later.**

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake strolled through the halls chatting about homework when the ground seemed to heave like it was taking a mighty breath.

The world shook violently, in the distance the largest of the mountains began to collapse, before a flash of light blinded them.

Ruby forced herself to watch as the mountain was engulfed in ungodly fire.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled to her.

Ruby turned to her.

"Ru-"

"-by!" Weiss shook Ruby awake. Ruby yawned and stretched, only to realize, professor Oobleck was glaring at her.

" , if you so wish to sleep in my glass, I will gladly give you detention and perhaps would be generous enough to allow you sleep, or you could stay awake, and follow along, as well as getting plenty of rest tonight, now, do you wish to stay?" He asked quickly, while sipping from his cup.

"U-uh, I'll uh stay sir, I'm sorry, I had some trouble sleeping last night is all." Ruby said softly.

"Hmm, well, I wish a more restful night tonight for you, now as I was saying...Ah yes! The King Taij-"

As Oobleck continued his lesson, Ruby kept pondering her dream, playing it over and over in her head.

' _There was something...in the fire…'_

Then she shot up, standing tall, and raising her hand. "MR OOBLECK!"

"Yes MsRose?" He zipped up next to her. "You have the answer?"

"Actually, I have an extremely important question."

"Then ask away my dear student!"

"Has there ever been any record of Grimm that resemble mythical beast, such as...a...dragon?"

Oobleck pondered this for a moment and looked about the room. He straightened his glasses and sipped his coffee. "There are in fact, records of Grimm of such nature as you describe." He zipped to the top of the class and turned on a projector. "Long ago, during the struggles of man and Grimm, during the beginning of our kingdoms, there were massive beast, much larger than the Grimm of today. They resembled Dragons, gargoyles, sea monsters of all kinds, griffons, and the most dangerous of all, the Hydra. It is said that long ago near one of the kingdoms, an army of brave huntsman and huntresses trapped the one and only Hydra, and all it's mythical beast in a prison of stone and earth, waiting to free themselves from an eternity of entombment." Before Oobleck finished the bell rung and he sighed. "We'll continue this tomorrow... , may I have a word with you after class? In private?" Oobleck asked.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss looked to Ruby. "I'll be fine, I'll catch up with you guys."

After they left, Ruby walked up to Oobleck. "What's up ?"

"Why are you interested in the Grimm of the past? What sparked your curiosity?"

Ruby looked down and sighed. "You'll think I'm crazy."

Oobleck placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm a man of science and a teacher , but I am still a friend to my students. I will not judge you for what you have to say."

Ruby smiled and sighed. "Recently I've been having nightmares about Beacon…"

"And what do the Grimm of old have to do with them?"

"...Well, they've destroyed Beacon, Vale is in ruins, there's this woman, and she has these strange powers...like she's able to make dust from nothing...and my most recent one….which...I had in your class...me and my team were talking when one of the mountains near the school exploded...and I think I saw some sort of Dragon in the flames…"

"Interesting! Hmm…" He looked deep in thought for a moment before grabbing her wrist gently. "We must find Ozpin, he needs to hear this."

Ruby nodded, and the two left his classroom, and headed for Ozpin's office.

 **Twenty minutes later.**

Ozpin sipped his coffee, absorbing what his friend, and one of his students had just told him. "The tallest mountain you said?"

Ruby nodded. "Does this mean something?" Ruby asked.

Qrow slowly turned in his chair and stood, motioning for Oobleck to go.

Oobleck waved and left as instructed.

" ...Remnant has an almost limitless supply of myths and legends, stories of all kind...you know this, I assume?"

"Yes sir, but...they're not true, I mean come o-I mean uh...I'll be quiet now."

Ozpin chuckled then continued softly. "There is a legend that those who are from a lineage of silver eyed warriors, are sometimes blessed with the gift of clairvoyance."

"Silver eyed what's? And Clay buoyancy?" Rubbed her head, confused.

"Ruby, you come from a long line of silver eyed people. In legends it's said that silver eyed warriors are so powerful they could make Grimm turn and run in fear, no matter the numbers...in this group of people is a special gift that is extremely rare. The gift of glimpsing the future."  
Ruby swallowed hard. "Okay?"  
"It seems that you have that gift. And if I'm correct...it seems we are all in mortal danger."

"Then why are you being so calm?" Ruby asked, a bit panicked herself.

"The worst thing to do when someone is planning against you is to panic, instead, you must make a plan to protect you and those around you, or a plan to counter theirs. The only way to effectively do this is to remain calm."

Ruby pondered his words and nodded. "Okay...what do I do now?"

"Go have fun with your friends. The only thing we can do right this second is hope your visions are only a possibility. Enjoy your day ."

Ruby turned to leave.

"Oh, and , do not tell anyone about this, do you understand me?" Ozpin asked sternly.

Ruby was silent for moment, then took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes sir, I understand."

And then she left him in his silence.

 **Twenty minutes later.**

An explosion rocked the school.

Yang flipped and placed her boots against the ceiling, vaulting down to her opponent, who was Sun Wukong.

He leaped away as she slammed into the arena floor, creating a deep crater.

She spun around only to have a "gun-chuck" knock her back.

She felt her aura being pelted by Sun's attacks, and her anger flared.

She grabbed one of the chucks and grinned.

Sun whimpered. "Wait, Y-Yang!"

"Neptune if you will?" Yang asked.

Neptune stood in the stands and yelled out "Mortal Combat!"

"Hey Sun, GET OVER HERE!" She yanked Sun towards her, and as she did, Neptune yelled, "Finish him!"

Yang slammed her fist into Sun's chest, sending him flying into the wall, which he was embedded in.

"Sun Wukong's aura is depleted. Yang Xiao-Long is the winner." Glynda said. "Who would like to spar next?"

As the next challengers were selected, Weiss sat down next to Ruby. "Okay Alien invader, where's Ruby?"

Ruby spun to Weiss, brows furrowed. "Wha? Oh uh...Hi Weiss...what's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing, seeing as how you're acting like Blake did when we first met her….which means you're hiding something. So tell me what's wrong?"

Ruby sighed. "Nothing…"

"Ruby." Weiss's tone became a bit aggressive.

Ruby sighed and got up, stretching. "I'll be at the dorm if you need me, I'm gonna go take a nap." Ruby said as she walked off.

Weiss turned to Yang. "Cover for me, I'm going to see what's wrong with Ruby."

Yang nodded. "Don't make her cry by the way, or I'-"

"You'll tear my arms off, yeah yeah yeah, I've heard you say it a thousand times brute." Weiss said as she stalked off.

 **RWBY Dorm**

Ruby walked inside and collapsed against the wall, her breathing becoming shaky.

"I can't tell them anything...I can't." Ruby said aloud to herself.

"Then don't. But don't avoid us like a child." Weiss startled Ruby as she walked inside, arms crossed.

"Weiss…?"

"Ruby, we all have secrets. We're people, we all like to have secrets. You have a secret, and it may be bothering you but you don't have to tell us. But you don't have to avoid us either, some of us want to be near you...some more than others…" Weiss crouched and took Ruby's hands into her's.

Ruby felt her heart quiver and she slowly looked up at Weiss. "Weiss…"

"Yeah?"

"I uh….the thing I was going to tell you in the park…" Ruby felt her heart beating at a thousand miles per hour.

"I think I have an idea of what you're saying...so let me finish it for you." Weiss said before leaning closer and closer to Ruby.

Their lips met and time seemed to stop around them.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's neck and Weiss gently lifted Ruby up, carrying her to their bunk bed.

Ruby felt Weiss slowly pulling her panties off. **(Aggressively writes smut in the middle of class with the angriest straight faces ever)**

Ruby gasped as Weiss's fingers brushed her womanhood.

"Ruby…"

"Please….please Weiss…" Ruby begged between shaky, deep breaths.

Weiss slipped a finger inside Ruby and began to rub it in and out, as she slowly kissed down Ruby's body, before reaching her womanhood.

She slid her tongue inside Ruby who gasped and moaned loudly.

"Weiss! A-AH!"

 **Outside the RWBY dorm.**

Yang, Blake, Jaune, Ren, and Nora stood outside the dorm, with wide eyes, and gaping mouths.

"Never thought Ice Queen had it in her…" Yang mumbled.

The others only nodded in shocked silence.

 **Well my lovelies, there's part four, can't wait for part five though, also, if Weiss seemed off in this chapter compared to others, it's because some people have said Weiss has been too "bubbly" so I found her "Bitcho-Switch" And turned it to "Ice Queen" Level. Anyways, all comments and reviews are welcome, if you have any questions, just inbox me, or comment, I'll see it...eventually, anyways, gotta go, see you soon my lovelies!**


End file.
